Another Transformers Animated Story
by White Tiger Bumblebee
Summary: First effort. Transformer Animated, no seperate category for it. Sari and her Autobot friends try and stop the Decepticons and save her father.


**"Another story of Transformers Animated"**

It was another day for Sari and the Autobots in Detroit. Sari was watching TV with Bumblebee when a news flash came on that there was trouble in downtown Detroit.

There was a Decepticon sighting downtown in the city, so Optimus told the Autobots to transform and roll out. The Autobots hurried to get downtown to stop the Decepticons from destroying the city.

Megatron and the Decepticons were wrecking everything. People were running to get away from the Decepticons until they saw the Autobots coming. They let out a cheer, but the Autobots did not have time to acknowledge their fans.

Megatron and the Decepticons started to attack the Autobots instead of the people. The Autobots were trying to get some of the people to safety.

Back at the headquarters, Sari was watching the News and seeing everything that was happening. Sari was staying with the Autobots because her father was missing and there was no record of her existence. She knew the Autobots would help her find her father, but sometimes she wondered why the Decepticons needed him?

Meanwhile, downtown, the Autobots were still fighting the Decepticons. While the others took on Lugnut and Blitzwing , Optimus challenged Megatron.

Suddenly, Lugnut and Blitzwing grabbed some construction tools and Megatron told the Decepticons to transform.

As the Decepticons disappeared, the Autobots wondered why the Decepticons needed construction tools. Sari was still watching the news when they returned and wondered if the construction tools had to do something with her father?

As the News man asked, "Why would the Decepticons need construction tools?" But he didn't have the answer any more than Sari and the Autobots did.

Meanwhile, back at Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was looking at the blueprints for a space bridge. The Decepticons needed Professor Sumdac to make it. Professor Sumdac hoped that he could try and get this information to the Autobots, so they could stop the bad guys and help him get back to his daughter.

Megatron laughed evilly. Soon the Decepticons would have their own space bridge. His troops would be able to get to Cybertron and regroup with the other Decepticons. But Megatron would need a space bridge expert and some more parts. Megatron didn't know what only the space bridge expert knew.

Back at Autobots Headquarters, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were busy talking about the escaped prisoner Wasp, who they had known at Autobot camp. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went on to become repairbots. Bulkhead would even become a space bridge expert. Wasp had always been mean to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Back at Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was talking with his real Decepticon spy who was back on Cybertron. The Decepticon double agent's name was Shockwave and he had disguised himself as an Autobots and was named Long Arms by Sentinel Prime. Meanwhile, on the moon, Starscream was assembling a team of Starscream clones. Each clone was a different part of Starscream, and one of them was a girl Starscream. Starscream asked her which side of him did she come from? She told him to forget about it. Then Starscream and his clones transformed and flew down to Earth.

Meanwhile, Sari and Ratchet took the pieces of the all-spark to the ship. Rachet hoped that the pieces of the all-spark would heal the ship. When Ratchet was back on Cybertron, he had a friend named Omega Supreme, and he helped win the war. But he was hurt and had to go offline.

The ship suddenly came to life and Omega Supreme came back online. Back at Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron had just finished his space bridge. Now he would be able to regroup with his fellow Decepticons.

Soon Optimus and his team along with an Autobot agent named Blur from the Elite Guard. They made their way to the Decepticon Headquarters, where Megatron had Professor Sumdac and Bulkhead for the space bridge.

Suddenly the Autobots came in, and then one of the construction bots blasted the Autobots with some quick drying foam. Megatron still needed the access codes from his double agent on Cybertron.

But Bumblebee thought that it was Wasp who was the Decepticon spy but soon found out it was really Shockwave. Bumblebee couldn't believe his big mistake on what wrong Autobot was a Decepticon spy.

Shockwave gave Megatron the access codes. Megatron put the access codes in the computer and some all-spark fragments. But then, the machine wouldn't work.

Professor Sumdac said "oh, too bad," but then the space bridge started up. Suddenly Blur was sucked into the space bridge and was somewhere in space. The signal was suddenly getting weaker and Megatron needed a more powerful source. Then he grabbed Starscream's head because he had an all-spark fragment in his head and Megatron was going to use it.

He put Starscream's head in the machine and it started-up again. But Shockwave said the power was too much and the space bridge could transport you to any universe, not just where you wanted to go.

Suddenly, the space bridge went crazy and started sucking up everything until Omega Supreme blocked the portal and tossed Sari and Ratchet out ahead of him and made the ultimate sacrifice to save them.

The place was in ruins, but Professor Sumdac ran up to Sari who was happy to see her father. A loud rumble told them the mine started to come down. Sari and her father knew it was no time for a reunion and that they all had to get out.

But not all of them were getting out. Mix Master and Scraper were staying behind to protect the oil. Soon, any one who could escape was safe and sound outside the mine.

Ratchet was still sad because he lost Omega Supreme. Sari was glad that it was all over. Suddenly, Sari noticed that her elbow was metal and sparking. The Autobots all gasped in surprise as Sari backed away from her father. Professor Sumdac told Sari that they needed to talk.

The End


End file.
